


Three New Year's Resolutions

by Calliatra



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Gen, New Year's Resolutions, Season/Series 09, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliatra/pseuds/Calliatra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs, Abby and Tony make New Year’s resolutions. Three drabbles. Written for the <i>New Year’s Resolutions 2012 Drabble Challenge</i> at NFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three New Year's Resolutions

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable NCIS characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

* * *

 

 **Appreciation**

Gibbs has never believed in New Year’s resolutions. If you’re going to change something, you change it, you don’t wait for some arbitrary date. Besides, he’s considered himself too set in his ways to change for a long time now.

Recently, however, his attitude has been different, changing almost despite himself. As if even his subconscious is saying ‘Enough is enough.’

And while he vehemently denies the new year has anything to do with it, he thinks it’s probably time to make that a conscious choice.

He’s mourned his losses long enough. It’s time to start appreciating everything he has.

 

*

 

 **Family**

If there’s one thing Abby’s always been absolutely sure of, it’s her family. Everyone in her family loves and trusts each other; it’s a given.

Except it’s not anymore. Suddenly she has a brother, a family member she doesn’t even know, and never had a chance to love.

That has to change, she decides, and makes it her first New Year’s resolution. She is going to get to know and love her brother. Gibbs warned her that she might be disappointed, but in her heart she just knows she has nothing to worry about. Her brother is family, after all.

 

*

 

 **Tell Her**

His list of New Year’s resolutions is ambitious to say the least, but Tony’s not intimidated. Mainly because it’s more of a friendly suggestion in his book. His style relies on making decisions on the spur of the moment, and it has served him too well to consider changing that.

So if he hasn’t checked something off his list, it’s because the timing wasn’t right. It’s certainly not because he hasn’t dared attempt it.

Looking at those two words that he has carried from list to list to list, however, he has to admit that the excuse is getting weak.

 

* * *


End file.
